bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
U.A. School Festival Arc
The is the thirteenth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the fourth story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. U.A. is holding its annual School Festival and Class 1-A decides to perform a dance with a live band in the hopes to ease the public's doubt of their worth. At the same time, Izuku works to get Eri to smile with the performance from his class. A gentleman and his partner, however, plan to make their mark on history with U.A. and the School Festival as their target. Summary At Class 1-A, Mina Ashido is showing off her dance moves, which impresses some of her classmates. Interested, Izuku Midoriya wonders if her use of dance, in which she utilises her entire body, could transfer over to his own powers, so he asks Mina to teach him to dance, to which she enthusiastically agrees. Yuga joins them. Seeing Mina dancing, Denki Kaminari says it's nice be able to apply their own hobbies to hero work to make one self stronger. This reminds him Kyoka Jiro's love for music, as proven by her room. Slightly upset because he talks about her, Kyoka warns Denki not to go any further on about it, threatening him with his Earphone Jack. Denki doesn't understand why she got angry. Later, Shota informs Class 1-A that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival. Everybody gets exited, but Eijiro questions if it's a good idea to hold a festival when there’s been an exceptional amount of villain activity as of late. Shota acknowledges the validity of Eijiro’s point, but he explains the importance of the school festival in relation to U.A. High’s other curriculum streams, like the business and support courses. Since class 1-A also has to participate, Shota orders them to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya and Momo take charge and the students volunteer ideas. The class assembles to discuss ideas for what the class will do for the festival: Denki's maid cafe, Ochaco's Mochi Shop, Deku's Hero Quiz, Mina's dancing, etc... . Soon, Class 1-A reaches many ideas but fail to reach an agreement before the class ends. Shota gives them the ultimatum that if they don't make a decision by tomorrow, the class will be doing a “public lecture” as their contribution to the festival. Back at Heights Alliance at night, the students, with the exception of the interns and Katsuki, continue to discuss what to do for the festival. Tenya believes that Class 1-A should do a program where everyone can blow off steam. His classmates agree but still do not find the right option. Mina had suggested a dance, to which Shoto unexpectedly agrees and goes on to say that relieving stress where everyone can have fun is a great idea, which he got from the Provisional Hero License training. Everyone seems to agree, but Hanta still has doubts about the idea of dancing. Mina offers to teach her classmates how to dance. Then Minoru suggests that dancing requires music, which Toru suggests Kyoka for the task. Though, Kyoka believes that music has nothing to do with heroism and is simply just a hobby. Denki thinks playing with instruments, however, is great and Koji believes that playing music can help put smiles on people's faces. Encouraged by her peers, Kyoka decides to help Class 1-A with music. All of them agreeing with dance and music, Class 1-A's school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Next day, accompanied by Shota, Izuku and Mirio visiting Eri in the hospital for the first time since the incident, after she specifically requested to see them. Her energy level is down, as shown by the horn on her head gone down, so there is no danger of her activating her Rewind. Izuku finally gets to introduce himself to Eri. Eri apologizes to them for all the trouble for her sake; however, she is unaware that Sir Nighteye has passed away. Eri is guilty that Mirio lost his Quirk because of her, but Mirio tells Eri that she is not to blame and everyone is glad that she is safe and they just wanted to see her smile. hgis words, comforts Eri, but she is unable to smile properly because of the psychological abuse Overhaul did to her mind. In a way, Izuku realizes that she hasn't been rescued yet. Izuku then gets an idea and asks Shota if they can let her out for a day so she can participate in the School Festival with everyone. Mirio likes the idea, and explains to Eri that the U.A. School Festival is an occasion that U.A. High School hosts lots of events on display where people can enjoy themselves while tasting delicious food like candied apples, which catches Eri's attention. Shota agrees with Izuku’s idea and phones to the principal Nezu to get his approval. Izuku asks Eri about his idea; Eri wants to get to know the people who saved her and agrees to go to the School Festival. Meanwhile, at the Police Force office, the chief Kenji Tsuragamae is informed that a villain has uploaded another online video. Kenji orders his subordinates to investigate where the post come from. This villain is committing a robbery at a convenience store, and when some Heroes appears to stop him, he tells La Brava to stop filming, only to have her start again later with all the heroes defeated and the shop wiggling like a jelly. The new villain reveals himself to be Gentle Criminal, a fancy and lavish-style villain and tells La Brava that they leave, without taking the money from the robbery with them, because as Gentle clarifies the viewers, he wishes for his name to be etched in history. Then he says goodbye to them until the next video. After seeing that, Chief Kenji doesn't know if Gentle Criminal is serious or not. On top of a building, La Brava informs Gentle that their video of the store robbery isn't getting a lot of views. Gentle sees that he will have to accomplish a lot more if he wants people to start taking notice of him. While pouring tea, Gentle tells La Brava that he is searching for something that will make him extraordinary. In a video, Gentle talks about the strongest heroes and villains. While he is shown contemplating his robbery, he receives little credit and negative comments. Class 1-A needs a drummer. Katsuki is shown to be a talented drummer and Kyoka attempts to persuade him into drumming during the festival. Eventually he gives in, but takes his rage out on U.A. On the day of the festival, Izuku receives a pair of gloves specially made by Mei to allow him to use long ranged attacks via air pressure generated from his hands, he then goes out to buy a caramel apple to give to Eri like he promised and some rope for Yuga's performance. On his way back however, he runs into Gentle and La Brava who are in disguise. Gentle mentions Golden Tips Imperial tea which Izuku remembers as the tea Momo served to everyone the day before. Too late, Gentle realises that Izuku is a U.A. student, at the same instant Izuku recognizes Gentle as the criminal from the videos he saw with Ochaco and implores him to leave U.A. alone. Gentle tells La Brava to keep the camera rolling at all costs, Izuku charges at them but is bounced back by Gentle's Gently Rebound. The two are surprised by how far Izuku bounces back from it and deduce that he must be quite strong and fast. They flee from him but Izuku gives chase, Gentle uses Gently Trampoline to launch Izuku into the air and warns him not to interfere. In mid-air, Izuku remembers the promises he made to Eri and the rest of his classmates and fires off a Delaware Smash Air Force at Gentle and La Brava. Gentle launches the two of them into the air but Izuku rebounds off a power pole and grabs hold of Gentle, crashing towards a construction site. Gentle's coat gets stuck on a beam and he gently swings himself around while telling Izuku he will not get agitated, because a true gentleman never panics. Seeing his opponent's resolve, Izuku prepares to launch another long range attack. La Brava arrives at the scene after making her way past the guardsman of the area and looks on as Izuku beats Gentle in a battle of words before Gentle jumps and bounces off the beams using his Quirk to catch Izuku off-guard and attack him. As Izuku recovers, Gentle tells him one of the beams is about to snap as it is still bouncing whilst recovering its original hardness. Izuku catches the beam with both hands and prevents it from falling on top of the guard. With Izuku occupied, Gentle tries to escape with La Brava by launching himself from a crane. At this point there are only 15 minutes left until the start of the Festival and everyone in Class 1-A is preparing for their performance and wondering where Izuku could be and what's keeping him. Gentle and La Brava continue on their way to U.A. despite the setback, however Izuku musters up some strength and manages to hold the beam with one hand while preparing another aerial attack to fire at the criminal duo. He succeeds in getting them off course as they attempt to dodge his attack. Izuku places the beam down and La Brava says that it is time to use her Quirk if they are to win against him. Back at U.A. everyone is preparing for the Festival as the teachers get concerned at Izuku's absence. Mirio drives Eri and Shota to U.A. and asks her is she is excited to see Izuku perform. At the construction site, Izuku propels himself towards Gentle and La Brava, who have reached a forest close to U.A. He out maneuvers Gentle and pins them both to the ground and asks them to surrender. La Brava flashes back to when she first got introduced to Gentle. She had been in depression ever since she was rejected by her high school crush who called her a stalker. Then one day she saw one of Gentle's videos and was mesmerized. She sought out Gentle and asked to join him, he accepted her without hesitation and they had been partners ever since. La Brava confesses her love for Gentle, which activates her Quirk Love this grants Gentle a boost in power and he manages to wrest himself and La Brava free from Izuku's grasp. He then karate chops Izuku at the back of the head and Izuku is dazed, he remains conscious and prepares to fire off another aerial blast. Back at U.A. the School Festival gets underway as Hound Dog catches the scent of the combatants in the forest. Izuku charges towards Gentle again as both the villain and La Brava are shocked at the boy's persistence and can't believe that "Lover Mode" failed them. La Brava apologizes to Gentle saying her love wasn't enough but Gentle tells her no one can say her feelings weren't enough. He attacks Izuku with a Gently Sandwich and says he must accomplish his dream and that it is no longer just his own. Izuku gets behind Gentle and pulls him by the coat tails and asks him if he understands all that why he would choose to trample on the dreams of all those at U.A. We then flashback to Gentle's high school years as he failed his classes, was held back and failed the provisional license exam four times. He is then shown to attempt to rescue a civilian but in doing so he gets in the way of the Pro Hero who was also trying to save them and the civilian ended up getting injured severely. Following this, Gentle's parents kicked him out and he was forced to get by on his own. Then one day he meets an old classmate of his who had become a Pro Hero but when he speaks with him, the classmate does not recognize him, this devastates Gentle who can't believe he is almost completely forgotten already. That is when he resolved to become a villain and began his current path in life, so he could be remembered by the world. Gentle and Izuku clash head on against each other. On the ground, Izuku launches several wind pressure attacks which Gentle manages to evade most of them but is hit by one of them. Gentle loses his balance and is stunned as a result of Izuku's wind pressure attack. Using this opportunity, Izuku jumps in front of Gentle and attacks him with Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash. The strength of Izuku's St. Louis Smash is enough to finally bring down Gentle and renders him immobile. Izuku apprehends Gentle and admits that out of all the battles he has fought, the one with him has been the toughest so far. La Brava returns to the area and sees that Gentle has been defeated by Izuku as Gentle orders her to run away. A flabbergasted La Brava instead demands Izuku to let Gentle go and while hitting Izuku, yells that Gentle poured his heart and soul into their U.A. infiltration plan and is unable to live without him. Gentle musters up the remaining strength given to him by La Brava's Quirk and pushes Izuku off and into the air, using his Quirk to bounce Izuku away. Gentle gives Izuku the victory of the battle before he hugs La Brava and tells Izuku to fly away as Hound Dog and the Ectoplasm clones who were alerted of the battle arrive to detain Gentle and La Brava. Gentle surrenders to them immediately. Story Impact *Izuku has started practicing long range attacks. **After receiving support gloves created by Mei, Izuku develops a new long-ranged move called Delaware Smash Air Force. *Izuku defeats his first villain by himself, in public, since gaining his provisional hero license. Battles & Events *Izuku Midoriya vs. Danjuro Tobita *U.A. School Festival Characters Introduced *Gentle Criminal *La Brava *Brave (mentioned) *Oji Harima (mentioned) *Destro (mentioned) *Tsutsutaka Agoyamato *Chikuchi Togeike *Bibimi Kenranzaki *Takeshita Quirks Introduced *'Elasticity': Gentle's Quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches. *'Love': La Brava's Quirk allows her to send a temporary power boost to the person she loves the most, once per day. References Site Navigation pl:Festiwal Kulturowy U.A. (wątek) Category:Story Arcs